


Who said that love is easy?

by Lau18



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending (maybe), Idiots in Love, Italian Character(s), M/M, Pain, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Sports, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau18/pseuds/Lau18
Summary: A new girl moves to South Park and everything change thanks to her. She is sweet and kind, with a lovable smile in her face.But Cartman knows: she’s hiding something, a0nd he will try to find out the truth with the help of his friends. Number of obstacles prevent it, including Tweek Tweak and "New Kid", who protect her.But why?Who is Viola?





	1. An angel keeps secrets, right?

How did he get there?  
Cartman didn't know, it was so confusing. He could remembered the loud sound of music and the taste of Vodka on his tongue; but the least confusing memory was her cheated.  
Heidi had cheated him. She had kissed an another guy. Eric didn't understand why she did it, but he knew that he couldn't stop her. She break up with him a few days ago, leaving him at the mercy of his grief.  
And now he was alone, holding back the vomit and the tears. There was no one around and he just wanted to dive into his blankets and maybe die there. An unexpected dizziness made him fall, a few steps from the shore of the lake.  
He didn't know how he was asleep, at least until someone decided to wake him up. That person was shaking his shoulder, telling him something incomprehensible. When he tried to open his eyes he see clouded.  
"Are you okay?" she asked softly, touching his face "you have a bad cut" she started to lightly touch a cut that he didn't know how it was there.  
Cartman opened his eyes one, two, three times before he could see, staying speechless. In front of him there was a beautiful blond angel, who watched him with two bright black eyes. When he met her gaze, she smiled causing him to miss a heartbeat.  
_If It's a dream, don't wake me up._  
"Why are you helping me?" asked Eric, failing to look away from her.  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
“I... You..." Stammered. The tears began to descend, despite he trying to stop them. He looked away, ashamed of himself.  
This seemed to worry the angel even more.  
"Hey... " she whispered, dry a tear with her finger "if you want to cry, do it. I won’t judge."  
At that point, Cartman couldn't do it anymore. He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her, crying even more and beginning to tell everything.  
_An angel keeps secrets, right?_  
  
And this was the last thing he remembered the next morning when he woke up in his bed, without knowing how he got there.


	2. She knows everything now... oh fuck!

"I swear Kenny! A girl so hot I-!"  
"My dear friend..." Kenny shook his head, exasperated “If you don’t shut up, I’ll stick a pencil down your throat!"  
"In fact, asshole, shut the fuck up" supported Kyle, without looking away from the history book. At his side, Stan was texting someone with his phone, smiling like an idiot at the screen. Probably he was talking to Wendy, his historical girlfriend. It was from the fourth grade that they stood together and represented the perfect couple. More or less.  
Eric had lost count of how many times, in the evening, Stan assembled the group to vent his "definitive" break with Wendy, crying like a fountain while drinking yet another glass of the father's sub brand Scotch. Even today it's a mystery how he was not caught by Randy.  
"Fuck you" mumbled Cartman, looked away from Stan "for once I make a beautiful dream with-l!"  
“Cartman, I've been talking about this for two days, TWO!" told Kyle, raising his eyes to the sky.  
"Fuck" he snapped, resting his head on the desk.  
"Changing the subject, am I wrong, or is Mr. Garrison late?" noticing the blond boy, looking at his old wrist watch.  
"Instead I'm here McCormick" said Mr. Garrison, entering in the room" with a surprise" he added bored, beckoning to the door still open.  
Cartman lifted his head.  
With trembling step, was entered... **She.**  
Eric opened his eyes and his mouth.  
She was even prettier than he remembered. His eyes seemed to shine even more, along with his wonderful smile. Her hair was organized in a disorded braid and her cheeks were red.  
"H-Hi" stamed, blushing. She took a great breath and said quickly "My name is Viola Marino. I moved here from Italy. Nice to meet you!"  
Eric arched his eyebrows.  
"You can sit next to Broflovski" said the teacher after a few seconds of silence, ignoring her soon after. This seemed to calm her almost instantly, and with a more genuine smile Viola sought out Kyle. The ginger lifted his hand almost immediately, smiled.  
Cartman shelve for a moment.  
The blond girl began to walk and almost immediately met Cartman’s gaze.  
"Oh... Hello!" exclaimed she, stopping a moment before him "you're okay?"  
The boy nodded, failing to speak. He felt his throat dry, as if he did not drink for centuries, and his mouth kneated. The girl seemed satisfied with the answer, passing it on as if nothing was.  
_You exist... exists..._  
Eric sweated cold.  
_She knows everything now... oh fuck!_


	3. What?

After the bell rang, Cartman took Kyle by the arm and dragged him out, ignoring the curses that the boy was throwing at him.  
Over the years Eric had lost a lot of weight thanks to football practice, making it a little stronger than when he was a child. So it was pretty easy for him to drag the poor Jew away, followed by Stan and Kenny.  
"What the fuck-" yelled the ginger; Eric left him near the lockers.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?"  
"What the fuck did she say to you."  
“What?”  
"What the fuck did she say dirty Jew!?"  
"Why should I tell you shithead!?"  
"Because she's that girl...”  
"That girl?" Kenny seemed to enlighten himself to those words "I’m so proud of you! Finally you scr-"  
"What did you understand! She's the one I dreamed of! "interrupted Cartman, red as a tomato.  
"Things are two" Stan lifted a finger "or you make a premonitors dreams," raised another finger "or it wasn’t a dream. In any case I don’t understand the problem" Stan shrugged his shoulders while Kyle and Kenny nodded.  
"Are you damn serious!?" almost yelled Cartman, incredulous.  
_How could they not understand the seriousness of the situation?_  
"That-"  
"Here you are!" exclaimed a female voice now very familiar. Eric wanted to die at that moment in seeing her walk towards them, with a big smile and with a pair of books under his arm.  
"Viola, I'm sorry but someone had to break my balls " Kyle nodded to Eric. Viola's black eyes moved to Cartman, still petrified. The girl chuckled.  
"Did you see Heidi by any chance?" she asked, pointing to the boy's red face.  
  
Kenny looked at the two, before making a mischievous smile.  
"Viola, dear," said the blond aloud, putting his arm on her shoulders "Where do you go now?"  
Eric gnashed his teeth, causing a slight laugh on the part of the blond. Laughter which died in his throat when he noticed that the poor girl had stiffened and was almost trembling.  
"In the chemistry lab" Viola mechanically moved a lock of hair from her face.  
"Oh, what a coincidence! Stan and I have to go there, too!" Kenny moved his arm, leaving her free. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Stan snorted, scratching his hair from under the hat; knitted his brows. Then he asked gently:  
"If you want, we can accompany you..."  
"Beh, since we're going the same way... But we have to move, soon starts the lesson" Viola smiled, before turning to the other two guys "so... see you around! " she exclaimed, making a timid step forward.  
"Does that mean you won't come to lunch with us?" asked Kyle, looking her confused. Kenny whistled.  
Viola shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, but I've already been invited to another table."  
_..._  
_What?_


End file.
